When You Are Different
by drea-and-edward
Summary: Riley/Bella doesn't feel so guilty leaving her father with her mother in the middle of the night. So what happens when they move to Forks? R&R. Summary does no justice to story....
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

When You Are Different

Chapter One: Moving

I was sitting in my bed when I heard a crash down stairs. I went to investigate and saw my mother crying. Yet again my father came home drunk and he had thrown my mom's great-grandmother's antique vase at the wall. The irreplaceable piece of artwork was destroyed. I went back up stairs and listened to my ipod until I fell asleep.

I woke up to my mom shaking me.

"Come on Riley, get up, we got to leave now." My mom whispered to me urgently.

"What where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to go. Your father's behavior has proven to take a toll on me and I don't want that happening to you. Now come on we're leaving now."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we are in the car. Now please get you stuff and let's go!" She was still whispering, but you can still hear the urgency in her voice.

"Okay. What do I need?" Not knowing if we were going to come back for my stuff later or not.

"Get your clothes and anything irreplaceable." I grabbed two duffels out from under my bed and filled one with my clothes the other I filled with things my grandma gave me before she past away and then pictures of me and my friends. Then I went to my bathroom and got my toiletries. Once I got done I went to the kitchen to retrieve my cell phone and it's charger. After that I went to the garage and got in the car and waited on my mom.

She came frantically running and she got in the car and cranked it. We were leaving. I couldn't believe it. I then thought about the mystery place we were going to.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well I want to get away from the sun for a little while so I googled the perfect place for that."

"Okay, and the sunless place we are going to is called?" She was irritating me.

"Forks, Washington. It's only 9 hours away so we'll be there in no time." She said she seemed happy to be away from my father. I wouldn't blame her. He came home drunk 95% of the time. And he was always making my mother cry. Once I tired of it and went to help her only to surprise he hit me. So from then on I never intervined in one of his fits.

I was glad we were leaving, but also sad. I loved my dad although he had his flaws, and my mom and I left him without a trace. Besides missing my dad I was going to miss my friends. I was going to have to tell them what happened when I wasn't in my mom's presence. Then besides my friends I was going to miss my house. We lived in a Victorian styled house. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was two stories and it had an old rugged look. My friends thought it had a haunting look to it, but it wasn't haunted. Unfortunately it did had many creaky floor boards and a lot of jamb doors, but we looked pass those small problems and looked at the beauty. Talking about my house made me think of something.

"Mom, where are we going to live?"

"Oh, well we are going to look at real estate tomorrow. Tonight we are staying at a hotel."

"Oh okay." As much as I despised hotels I didn't care about staying at one tonight giving the circumstances we have.

"Are you okay, honey?" I thought about what my answer was going to be and I came up with one that wasn't a lie but wasn't the truth.

"Sure." My mom reached over to give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I smiled at her.

"Oh by the way, I don't want your father tracking us down so tomorrow we are going to the court house in Forks and changing our names. So you can think of a few on the way." I stared at her. Was she kidding I have to change my name. I loved my name. It was unique and hardly any women in the world name their little girls Riley anymore.

That did give me something to do. But I had to choose something stylish but not to out there.

"Mom, what's our last name?"

She thought about it and then she had a smile lighting her face up.

"Swan. We are the Swans." Okay so that gave me some starting foundation.

The whole car ride my mind pondered through the infinite list of names. I came up with four I really liked and made sense with the given last name. First there was Elizabeth Swan, but that sounded like a movie characters name. Next was Hayden Swan, but I thought about the negative things kids could say about that name. Third there was Annie Swan, but that was scratched off the list because I pictures kids picking on me with that name. Lastly Isabella Swan, I liked the name it had a ring to it. That was it, but I would be called Bella for short. I decided not to change my middle name, for the fact it was my grandma's name, Marie, I loved it.

"Mom, are we almost there?" I asked I was getting impatient.

"Yep, read that sign over there."

I read it and it said 'Welcome to Forks'.

**Please Please review!!! Thanks**


	2. House

**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Two: House

We got here yesterday and check in to the only hotel in Forks. It was small, but it was comfortable. My mom said we had an appointment with the judge at 9 AM today so we were heading over to the court house. It took three hours to make our new names legal. So my mom and I walked in there with our names being Riley Marie Fletcher and Delia Sophia Fletcher and walked out being Isabella Marie Swan and Renee Sophia Swan.

After getting our new identities we went over to the local real estate agent office. We walked in a small middle aged woman stood up and greeted us warmly.

"Hello, I'm Christine Weber." She stuck her hand out for us to shake it. We did and she motioned for us to sit down in the seats in front of her desk.

"So what can I do for you ladies today?" She asked politely.

"Well, my daughter and I are looking for a home. We need it to be fully furnished and ready to be moved into as soon as possible. We just need a small home nothing extravagant." When my mom finished talking the woman quickly typed something into her computer. She read something on the screen and faced us and smiled.

"We have a house. It's two stories and has two bedrooms one bathroom though. And the kitchen and living room are a decent size. It's fully furnished also. I think it would be perfect for you two." She smiled warmly at the both of us and I couldn't help but to sile back.

"How much is it?" My mom asked her.

"$87,480." She said.

"We'll take it." My said.

"Umm….do you want to see it? You know before you make any decisions." I liked this Mrs. Weber, she wasn't like other real estate agents who try to suck you into buying a suckish house. She wanted us to be happy with our decision and I liked that.

"No, we liked to get that one. Oh when is the soonest we can move in?"

She typed on her computer today and smiled back at us.

"Today." She said.

"Oh Ri…Bella this perfect." My mom said. Thankfully she covered her slip.

"Well, I'll get all the paperwork done up tonight. You can go and stay there tonight if you like and you can come back tomorrow and sign the papers."

My mom smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Oh and do you have any idea where I can find a vehicle that's cheap and works great around here?"

Mrs. Weber thought about it for a minute. "Umm….by the bank there is an old like '57 Chevy Truck. It's like $500, but I don't know if it runs well."

"Thank." My mom said and then we left.

We got in the car and went over to the bank. We saw the truck Mrs. Weber was talking about and I looked at my mom excited. It was old, but it had personality. Mom pulled up to the bank and told me to go and look at the truck while she made herself an account there. I did as I was told. I walked over to the truck. I read the piece of paper inside taped on the window.

'_56 Chevy Pick-up runs great. Call 545-8743 if you have any questions._

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed the number. On the second ring someone answered.

"Hello?" A husky voice answered.

"Umm..hi I was calling regarding the red truck you have for sale. I was wondering if I could make a deal with you?"

"Go on." He said.

"Well, I just moved here to Forks with my mother so we are using up a bit of money with the moving and all and I was wondering if I could pay you in a hundred dollars now and later give you the rest?"

He paused I guess to think about it and then he cleared his throat.

"How long are you gonna be by the bank?"

"Awhile my mom is making an account and that takes forever."

"Okay you stay put and I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Okay?"

"Yes, sir."

He hung up and then I flipped my phone closed. I sat on the hood of the truck and waited for the man. 20 minutes passed and still no show of a man anywhere. That's when a newer truck pulled up beside the one I was on. I got off and stood by the door a younger boy got out of the driver's seat and went around to the passenger side. Before opening the passenger's door he got a wheel chair from the bed and then lifted a older an into it. He then wheeled him around to me.

"Hello, I'm Billy Black and that's my son Jacob." Billy held a head out towards me and I shook it. Jacob just smiled at me and I returned it to him.

"So we brought the keys. Just make sure to get us the money whenever you get." He held the keys out to me and I couldn't help but to hug the man. He was shocked by my reaction and cautiously wrapped one arm around me. I was so happy I had a car. I pulled back from the hug and then smiled at the both of them.

"Well, you seemed to be happy." He chuckled and then continued. "Here's the title and the DMV is over by the police station it's just down the road from where we are now. We can show you if you want to?"

"Okay, let me go tell my mom." He nodded his head and I darted towards the bank. Of course I trip and fell and scraped my hand, but I was too excited to care. I entered the empty bank and found my mom instantly. I jogged over to her and she gave me the okay. So I ran back to Mr. Black.

"Okay I can go." I said breathing heavily.

"Well let's go. Jake?" The boy wheeled the man back to his seat and placed hi there and then went and got in the driver's seat. I then got in the trunk and started it. The roar of the engine scared me and I jumped. I put it in drive and followed Mr. Black's son. We got there and got out. I grabbed the papers and then waited for Mr. Black and Jacob.

We got inside and got the truck registered in my name, and then got a new tag for it. When we were out of the building I bent down and gave Mr. Black another hug.

"Thank you so much." I said.

He chuckled. "You're welcome and just remember our deal."

"Don't worry I won't." I then went to my truck and got in and went back to the bank I parked by my mom's car and waited while she was still getting her account. It was about an hour or so later someone tapped on my window. I fell asleep? I didn't remember but I rolled down my window to the stranger. He was no older than what 17.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on my mom she should be coming out soon." I said.

"Oh, well I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi, I'm R….Bella. Nice to meet you Mike."

"So are you going to attend Forks High?"

"Yeah, I'm registering today or tomorrow so I'll be there next week probably."

"Oh well at least you'll know one person." He smiled. He seemed nice trying to comfort the new girl.

"Yeah, it will be reassuring knowing at least one." I repeated. It was true.

"Yeah, well I got to go I'll see you later."

"Okay." He ran off then and waved at me before he disappeared around the corner.

I then saw my mom coming and she squealed in delight at the sight of me sitting in my truck. She came over and appraised it. She then handed me a credit card.

"Go to the store and buy some groceries, please. I'm going to the school and registering you. I'll meet you there." She said.

"Okay." I laid the card on the seat next to me and drove to the grocery store. It wasn't hard to find.

I got out of my truck and made my way into the little supermarket. I felt the gazes on me as soon as I walked through the door. I grabbed a buggy and started shopping. I got $ 145.94 worth of groceries. I paid the woman with the card and left.

I then made my way to the school. Huh, I never noticed it before. I had passed the school at least two times today. I pulled into an area and recognized my mom's car. I got out and walked inside the office. I saw my mom at the desk and joined her. She smiled at me and then introduced me.

"Oh this is my daughter Bella." I smiled a timid smile.

The old woman smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Bella, and welcome to Forks."

"Thank you." I said.

My mom and the woman continued to talk about the transferring of my credits from my old school to my new one. We were in there for three hours.

After doing everything necessary we went to our new home.

When I pulled up in the drive way I studied the house. It was a cute white house it looked old but it would due me and my mom just fine. I went in and wandered around the first floor after seeing the only two rooms—kitchen and living room— on the first floor I went up stairs. The first door I opened was the bathroom. It was small but it suit me just fine, it also was the laundry room. The second door I opened was a big bedroom. It had blue walls and then plain wooden furniture. That was going to my mom's room. The last door I opened was to the other bedroom. It was small and had yellow walls. Then furniture was black and in the corner of the room was a rocking chair. I went to sit in it. I felt so relaxed like I could sleep there. I closed my eyes but when my mom came in it startled me.

"Oh Bella your room is perfect for you!" She shouted.

I opened my eyes quickly and stood up.

"It is isn't it?" I said. Mom just nodded her head.

Then I remembered the groceries. "Mom the food!" We looked at each other and then ran down stairs and out the door we grabbed all the groceries and saved it from the rain thankfully. I put the food away in our fridge and then went up stairs to take a shower. I took my duffels to my room first and got settled in. I put all my pictures and my grandma's memorabilia on the desk neatly. The I put my books and music on a shelf in the corner. I then unpacked my clothes and neatly put them away. I then got my pajamas and went to take a shower. I washed my hair with the last of my strawberry scented shampoo. And then washed my body the hot water helped me relax from everything that happened today. The hot water was going away and I got out and dried off and got dress. I exited the bathroom and was greeted by the aroma of my mom's cooking. I went down stairs and went to the kitchen. She looked up from the table she was cleaning and smiled at me.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Starved." I smiled and sat at the table. She served me a bowl of stew. I ate it all and then got up and washed the dishes. Then I turned to my mom.

"I think I'll call it a night."

"Okay good night sweetie I love you."

"I love you, too, night." I said.

**I hoped you liked it...Please Review!!!**


	3. School

Chapter 3: School

I wake up this morning to find that I'm running a little behind. At that I jumped up and got ready to go to school. I wore the usaual plain long sleeve shirt with jeans and my converse. My hair wouldn't cope with my hair brush so I threw it up in a messy bun.

Being done getting dress I went downstairs to grab a gronala bar. I was then walking to the door when I realized I haven't seen or heard my mother all morning. Odd.

"Mom? Are you here?"

No answer. I went to the phone and found a note.

_Bella, _

_Don't worry I just left early to find a job. I'll see you when you get home from school. Have a good day and good luck._

_Love, Mom_

Ugh that's all I need a person wishing me good luck. At least I'll know at least one person. Mike Newton.

I started towards my truck when I slipped on some ice.

"Ouch!" I shouted when my butt met the ice. I started to get up and then I slipped again.

"Great this is a way to start the day." I muttered to myself. I really miss my old home. There was never ice on the drive way. Here was ice central.

I finally got up got in my truck and left to go to school.

I arrived early to my surprise. I was sure I would be late. I parked my truck got out and went to the front office.

When I entered the room, it was small and very warm, and smelled like old books.

"Good morning how can I help you?" A elderly woman asked from behind the desk. Her name was Mrs. Cope.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm a new student."

"Oh, wonderful. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. If you need any help just ask anyone dear." She said this all with a very excited voice. I wondered why.

"Oh thanks." I grabbed the papers and left the office. I read my schedule and it looked similar to my old one. It just now I have to search for the rooms that my classes belonged in. I could definitely tell today was going to be a long day.

I was standing by a pillar when a familiar face came to my view.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said.

"Hi." I said lamely.

"I thought you weren't going to start until next week?"

"What can I say my mom was very enthusiastic when it came to me going to school, she registered me yesterday and insisted I go today."

"Oh well that's a good thing too. I don't think I could have lasted a week without spilling the beans about the new girl."He playfully punched my shoulder and smiled. I returned it with a very weak one.

"Hey Mike can you point me to the English hall?"

"Who do you have?" I handed him my schedule and he smiled at some of the courses. I assumed he was in those classes as well.

"I have 1st, 3rd, 6th, and 7th with you so just follow me to those classes and you should be good. I'll have some of my friends help with the others." He handed back the slip of paper. I felt relived that I wouldn't have to worry about getting lost.

"Thanks." Then the bell rang and I followed Mike to class.

It was 5th period and I was anxious to get to lunch. All morning long people have stared at me and I knew when the dismissal bell rang I would go to my truck and sit there until lunch was over. The 5th peroid bell rang bu to my surprise someone called my name.

"Bella!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Angela Weber. Do you need help finding the cafeteria?"

"Actually I was going to hide in my truck."

"People keep staring don't they."

"Yeah, it's really annoying."

"Why don't you sit with me at lunch."

"I guess I can."

"Cool I can introduce you to everyone."

"Okay." I could tell Angela was a very caring person.

"Come on."

I followed her to the cafeteria and to a table full of people.

"Bella this is Jessica, Eric, Ben, Lauren, Tyler, and you know Mike."

"Everyone this is Bella."

Everyone then said hello.

"Hey." I said in a shy tone. Angela sat down and patted the seat next to her and Jessica. I obeyed and sat. Everyone went back to their conversations except for Jessica.

"So you're from Arizona?"

"Yeah."

"Well how are you liking the dramatic change in weather?" She kind of said it in a snobby tone.

"Well I don't really like the cold or wet so I'm not adjusting well."

"You'll get used to it." Angela said in a reassuring tone.

Angela and Jessica joined a conversation with the others so I was just forgotten. I took the time to examine the cafeteria. I glanced at all the tables and stopped at one. The people sitting there were unlike anything else. They were absolutely beautiful.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Angela and Jessica followed my stare.

"The Cullens." Angela was first to answer.

"Yeah, Dr. Carlisle and his wife adopted them."

"Are they like together?" I asked.

"Yeah, the blonde girl is Rosalie and the big guy is Emmett they're together. And the other girl is Alice, she's with Jasper the blonde, and the loner is Edward, apparently nobody here is good enough for him. But he is completely gorgeous."

"Oh." It was the only thing I could say. At that moment Edward looked my way and I blushed a deep crimson and turned away.

Lunch ended and I started towards biology. I finally found and was the last person to arrive. That's when I saw him. He looked so disgusted by the sight of me. His table was the only one with an empty seat. I took my seat next to him. He scooted his seat as far as possible away from me. I turned and sniffed my hair to see if I smelled bad. Nothing, just strawberry scented shampoo. The period was so akward that I hated it.

The bell rang and Edward got up and all but ran away from me. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Although a ball did hit my head in Gym, when dismissal bell rang I went to my truck and went home.

I got home and found my mom baking.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Bella how was school?" She asked really excited.

"Um, well it was alright I didn't get lost and I made a new friend, Angela Weber."

"Oh talking about Weber's I got a job at the realstate place. Isn't it wonderful?"

"That's great mom. I going to do my homework and then go to bed. It was a tiring day."

"Okay, goodnight, I love you."

"You too."

I went upstairs and did my homework and finished it. Then took my shower and got ready for bed.

Then I laid down on my bed and got comfortable and attempted to fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for not updating in a while but reality got in the way. I'm so excited my cousin got Engaged yea...but I hope yall enjoyed this chapter....I love yall so please review!!! **


	4. Discovery

**Chapter 4 Discovery**

I woke up to an odd dream where everything was all wrong, it was hard to explain. Shaking the weird dream from my head I got up and got ready for school.

"Day two of torture." I murmured to myself.

I decided I wanted to look nice today so I wore my royal blue silk baby doll top and my white skinny jeans and my black flats. I hardly ever wore this outfit, but I wanted to today.

After getting ready I went to get some breakfast. Then I headed out the door.

Surprisingly I didn't slip on the ice.

"Must be my lucky day!" I said exuberantly.

I arrived at the school early so I grabbed my one of my favorite books Romeo and Juliet. I was only reading for five minutes when someone came up and started tapping on my window.

I recognized her from yesterday, she was a Cullen. What did she want?

I rolled my window down. "Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Actually I was coming to introduce myself. I'm Alice Cullen." She then held her hand out for me to shake it.

"Bella Swan." I shook her hand and instantly recoiled from her extreme different temperature of her hand. It was ice cold.

"Sorry." She said smiling weakly.

"NO worries." I said comforting her. After I said that there was a awkward silence, but thank god she broke it.

"Do you want to sit with me and my family today at lunch?"

"Umm…sure, that would be cool." I said.

"Excellent see you later Bella." She shouted while skipping away to class.

That was weird. I got out of my truck and all heads turned towards me. I felt so self-conscious..

"Bella I love your outfit!" Someone shouted and then a bunch of guys started whistling. I blushed every shade of red from that. I quickened my pace to get to class as soon as possible.

I arrived to class and everyone complimented my outfit. I swore to myself I was never going to wear this again. I didn't think of all the attention I would get and I absolutely loathe it.

Lunch was only 7 minutes away and I grew nervous about sitting with Alice and her beautiful family. My stomach started to tighten up as every minute passed. And then the bell rang.

I slowly got up and gathered my stuff. I was the last student in the class. As I was going through the door way my foot caught something and I closed my eyes awaiting the impact of the hard cold ground. But it never came I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful person in history holding me in their arms.

We kept eye contact and he helped me stand up. I couldn't help but be lost in his brilliant eyes.

"You should be more careful." He said. For some reason that flustered me so bad.

"I was I'm just naturally clumsy, and you didn't have to catch me so yeah!" He stared at me with surprise in his eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen." That was weird I was thinking he was going for a comeback but no he just introduced himself.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said holding my hand out. He took it and I wasn't surprised about the difference in temperature. He simply smiled at me and I returned it.

"I'm suppose to be sitting with you and your family today."

"Really?"

"Yes, Alice invited me this morning and I accepted."

"Well, would you like to walk together? You know just in case you trip again I'll be there to catch you."

"Funny. Sure I guess we could."

We then started to the cafeteria. I unfortunately did trip but he caught me and laughed which just made me mad. We entered the cafeteria and all fell silent. Edward started snickering and I was blushed ferociously.

I then saw the Cullen's table and I started over there.

"Hey Bella, I like you to meet everyone this Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I guess you already know Edward."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you all."

When I said that Rosalie just huffed. What I said I don't know. I sat next to Alice and Edward. Everyone except Rosalie asked me a bunch of questions.

"So did you have a boyfriend back in Phoenix?" Of course Emmett would ask this he's been asking the embarrassing ones so far.

"No, I never really had a boyfriend." I blushed deeply.

"How is that possible you're absolutely gorgeous!" Alice shouted. Everyone else excluding Rosalie shook their heads in agreement.

"Thanks, but I guess all the guys wanted a tan blonde there. I swear I was like the only pale brunette."

They all laughed at that. This continued until dismissal bell.

"Can I walk you to class?" Edward asked.

"Yeah sure." I smiled at him. He held his arm out so I could link my arm with his.

Everyone stared at us as we passed down the hall towards biology.

"You know this must be totally weird if people stop dead in their tracks just to look at us walk together." I giggled at the end.

"Well, yes I suppose but really the girls are just jealous that you are this close to me and the guys are mad that your with me. It's all juvenile."

I started to laugh hysterically.

"What 's so funny?" He asked?

"You talk like you're from some other time. You're so formal when you talk. That's what's so funny." I started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Well, I suppose I do." He said in a hurt tone. I stopped laughing at that moment.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you I didn't mean to, I just thought it was strange, I'm sorry please forgive me."

"I can't." He said I thought I might start crying at that moment.

"I'll make it up to you just please forgive me."

He took my hands and held them and stared deeply in my eyes.

"Bella I cannot forgive you simply because there's nothing to be forgiven about. You simply told me why you were laughing and I thank you for your honesty. And you certainly did not insult me, I actually like the way I talk and if it amuses you then so be it but I shall not care. We should hurry the bell is about to ring."

I was so stunned about the speech he had given to me. And I couldn't get over the fact that he actually held my hands.

"Okay." He continued to hold my hand on the way to class and into class. Everyone continued to stare.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan if you care to teach the class, please do so they seem to give their undivided attention to you both."

"No thank you." Edward said to Mr. Banner "I suggest you all pay attention to him."

"Take your seats now." I could tell he was getting irritated.

Edward started to pass me a note.

_Where were you on that I could have had some help._

_**I'm sorry I didn't know you seemed to have it under control I didn't know, I'm sorry.**_

_Bella I was kidding it's alright._

_**Would you stop doing that to me. You get me all fired up about nothing. That's rude Edward Cullen!!**_

_Yes Isabella Swan. _

_**Thank you.**_

_Your welcome. _

Class flew by quickly and I had no idea what was listening to.

"I'll meet you outside the gym after dismissal bell, okay?"

"Yeah, okay see you then." I couldn't wait to see Edward.

Gym couldn't have gone any slower. I didn't get injured and that was a blessing from God.

As Edward said he was outside the gym after dismissal bell.

"How was gym?" He asked.

"Slow." I said. He grabbed my hand and started towards the parking lot. Instead of going to my truck we went over to where Alice and everyone else was.

"Hey Bella!" Alice then ran and grabbed me in a hug.

"Hey Alice. Excited are we."

"Yes very."

"Can I ask why?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"Okay." At that moment it started to pour rain. Edward ran me to my truck and told me to drive safe. He also kissed the back of my hand before he left my truck. It's funny to think back to yesterday where he acted all weird and seemed like he hated me and today he's being kind and gentlemen like. I think I might be falling for Edward Cullen.

I got home and there was no sign of mom. I went to the kitchen and got a snack and went to my room to do homework. I got done and then I was completely bored. I decided to put some music on and started singing while straightening up stuff around the house.

….Now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet little

Beautiful wonderful perfect all American girl….

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!_

I stopped singing and ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Someone asked.

"I'm sorry who is this?"

"Your father. Riley I'm coming to get you how did ya'll expect to get away without a trace? I mean seriously how did you expect me not to find you or your mother?"

"Where are you, leave us alone!" I was crying at this point. I was mad and scared.

"Like I'm that stupid Riley really give your dad some props I'm not stupid how did you think I found you?"

"I don't know or care but just leave us alone!" I hung up the phone and got the keys to my truck and got away from the house. I didn't know what to do so I didn't know where my mom was so I found a pay phone and found the Cullen's address. I wrote it on a napkin and went to a store to ask for directions. I thanked the store clerk and I started towards the Cullen's. I was crying ferociously and I couldn't stop if I wanted to. I finally got on the trail to their house. I was amazed at how beautiful their house was, but continued to cry when I thought about my dad.

That's when Emmett and Rosalie ran outside.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't know where to go I didn't know where my mom was and he's coming I didn't know what to do I was scared. I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Bella what happened why are you crying and who's coming?" I was surprised that Rosalie was the one to ask this.

"My dad. He's a drunk and my mom and I left him last week, we changed our names so he couldn't find us but he did and he's angry and I don't know what he is capable of. I'm so scared."

"Emmett call Edward and the rest and tell them to hurry. Tell Edward that Bella is here." Rosalie told him. She then came towards me and gave me a hug.

I was so shocked that she was being this nice to me. I was expecting her to careless but apparently not. I just kept crying and sobbing. And Rosalie just stood there and held me.

Soon Emmett came back and told us the rest would be here in a few minutes. Rosalie asked Emmett to carry me inside and lay me on the couch. She went to get me a blanket and a glass of water. I felt so thankful they were here.

"Bella?!" Edward shouted slamming the door open.

"She's on the couch." Emmett said.

"Bella! Oh my God are you okay? What do need me to do?"

"I need someone to get my mom. She needs to be safe from him too. I don't know her work number but she works at the real estate office."

"Esme can you call and tell her to come here."

"Bella what's going on?" Edward asked. At this point I was on his lap and he was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I need to start at the very beginning. Well my parents always fight. And the fights got worse after my grandma died, that's when my dad started to drink. Anyways he'd come home and find something to fight about. Well last week my mom had enough and she woke me up one night and we came here. We changed our identities so he couldn't find us, but he has and I don't know what he'll do to us, I was scared when he called my house so I thought I'd come here. I'm sorry if I thought wrong I'll go to the police station and stay there if you rather me do that."

"Nonsense Bella you and your mother are welcomed here. And your father can't get anywhere near you while you're here." Edward said.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He then kissed me on the forehead.

Though the circumstances given were terrible I felt completely safe and happy right there.

**I'm so sorry about the delay in updating...life as usual got in the way and now Spring Break has started and so far it sucks but ya anyways please reveiw LOVE YALL!!!**


End file.
